


Roommate Included

by Lia Olmu (deerbear)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/Lia%20Olmu
Summary: En sus vidas paralelas, Byun Baekhyun y Oh Seyun son nuevos estudiantes universitarios que deciden arrendar un apartamento... Lo que ninguno de los dos sabe, es que su nuevo hogar viene con compañero de piso incluido.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic iniciado el 7 de julio de 2014 y finalizado el 9 de abril de 2018. Editando errores de primera publicación.

****

**PRÓLOGO**

**Carta de Oh Seyun a los lectores.**

Eh... ¿Hola a todos? Si hay alguien leyendo esto, claro (Dudo mucho que alguien lo haga, Baekhyun, maldito idiota).

Mi nombre es Oh Seyun, pero pueden decirme sólo Seyun. O Yunnie. No, esperen, Yunnie no va realmente conmigo. Díganme Seyun, simplemente.

Podría hablarles sobre mí y empezar con un «siempre he sido una chica muy normal», pero «normal» no es la palabra que me describiría. Al menos no en Corea. Aunque si tengo que presentarme, lo haré.

¡Soy Oh Seyun, acabo de entrar a primer semestre de la universidad y me muero por hacer amigos! O algo así. Bueno, no realmente. No, absolutamente no. Si me pidieran elegir entre conocer a cien personas nuevas y adoptar cien perros callejeros, sin duda elegiría a los perros, pero según Byun Baekhyun no es una elección socialmente aceptable. _¡Jódete, sociedad!_

Y ahora que ya saben lo básico sobre mí, no continuemos con cosas aburridas, ya que el punto central de ésta historia no soy yo.

Seguro ya habrán notado que menciono a un imberbe llamado Byun Baekhyun; bueno, pues lo primero que deben saber acerca de este sujeto con cara de niño y sonrisa rectangular, es que es el hombre más sucio, desordenado y ruidoso de todo el mundo.

Como, ¿qué fue lo que hice para merecer todo esto? ¡Yo sólo quería venir a Seúl, a estudiar para poder obtener un buen empleo al graduarme! Pero ¡no!, a alguien genuinamente inteligente se le ocurrió que podía estafarme. ¡A mí, de entre todas las personas!

Yo sólo vine a éste viejo edificio a arrendar un simple apartamento, y nadie tuvo la decencia de decirme que la administración es pésima y ya había alguien más arrendando el lugar. ¡Maldita sea!

En fin, creo que eso es todo. No hay mucho que contar. Por cierto, ¿Alguien podría prestarme un hacha? No tiene que ser muy grande, sólo lo suficiente para cortar el cuello de Byun Baekhyun. No es como si fuese muy voluptuoso de todas formas.

¡Gracias por leer este intento de carta! Cuídense mucho, coman frutas y verduras y obedezcan a sus padres.

_P.D: Éste es Byun Baekhyun, el súper agente secreto. Por favor, no hagan caso a todo lo que Oh Seyun diga en ésta carta, en especial la parte de las verduras y obedecer a sus padres ^^ ¡Kkaepsong!_

 


	2. ¡Yo arrendé este apartamento!

El camino desde Daegu a Seúl toma alrededor de dos horas y media si vas por carretera, y cincuenta y cinco minutos si vas por avión. Obviamente, los costos son muy diferentes. Mientras que un boleto de autobús cuesta alrededor de veinte dólares, un pase de avión te quita más de ciento cincuenta dólares. Y ni hablar de los impuestos por el registro de equipaje.

Todo eso se resume en cifras que Oh Seyun no puede permitirse pagar, así que ha optado por un boletillo de tren de cinco dólares y un incómodo asiento con vista al entretenido pasillo del vagón. El resto del dinero que ha acumulado, planea Seyun, será para comprar suministros de supervivencia para su nueva vida en Seúl, porque se ha ahorrado una fortuna al encontrar un pequeño apartamento amueblado en una buena zona universitaria con una renta relativamente baja. ¡Le ha pegado al gordo, de eso no hay duda!

Sin embargo, Seyun se recuesta en el respaldo frío de su asiento pensando en que sería muchísimo mejor tener algo más de dinero para poder viajar en un autobús de primera clase, por lo menos.

Antes de que pueda volver a quedarse dormida, el vagón se sacude ligeramente, avisándole que es la última estación: Seúl. La ventaja de todo esto, es que sólo tiene una mochila y una caja como equipaje. El resto de sus cosas las irá a buscar poco a poco, porque no quiere arriesgarse a tener que pagar un taxi que abusará de su poca experiencia en la gran ciudad para sacarle dinero que Seyun tiene que guardarse para sí misma. Por lo que una mochila y una caja es el equipaje perfecto para montarse en el metro sin tener que preocuparse demasiado.

Seyun es buena viajando en metro, aunque es el único transporte público en el que se puede ubicar realmente, porque Seúl es como una selva construida sobre otra selva. Y ella no es el predador más fuerte o inteligente, para ser sincera.

Se aprendió de memoria la red de estaciones cuando tenía once años y acompañó a su padre por primera y única vez a la capital. "Apréndetelos, Seyun, y así nunca estarás perdida aquí", le dijo el hombre de sonrisa amable esa vez. Y ahora se da cuenta de cuánta razón tenía, porque es la tercera vez que visita la ciudad y ha vivido para contarlo.

De cualquier forma, el trayecto en metro de la estación de trenes a la zona universitaria no le toma más de veinte minutos (considerando que había bastante gente haciendo fila india para comprar tickets y el proceso de adquirir una tarjeta de descuento estudiantil fue un poco tardado).

Antes de que caiga la noche, Seyun se encuentra subiendo las escaleras de un desgastado edificio. Su destino es el piso 23, apartamento 534-B. Seyun agradece a su profesor de deportes en el instituto, porque de lo contrario, no tendría la condición física para subir aquellas interminables escaleras.

El apartamento es pequeño, para una sola persona. Con cocineta completa, baño y un minúsculo cuarto de lavado. No hay balcón ni patio, pero Seyun no pide demasiado y siempre puede secar la ropa dentro de la casa, con los tendederos portátiles.

Hay muebles y electrodomésticos que son más de lo que Seyun podría haber pedido: Cama individual, una mesita de noche, un pequeño escritorio junto a ésta y al lado contrario, un sofá, una mecedora y una pequeña mesita de centro que es más que suficiente para comer sentada en el piso, como ya acostumbraba de por sí hacerlo.

No hay televisión, pero ¿Qué importa? De todos modos no estará la mayor parte del tiempo, porque se ha decidido a terminar la licenciatura en dos años y medio en lugar de cuatro, lo cual equivale a estar de 7 AM a 8 PM en la universidad de Lunes a Sábados.

¡Lo importante es que tiene una cama, una cama completa y no un colchón o colchonetas!

Seyun no ha dormido en una cama en mucho tiempo, desde que su padre falleció, para ser más específica, y tuvieron que vender parte de sus pertenencias para costearse los gastos funerarios. Su cama fue uno de esos objetos que ella remató para no tener que deshacerse de la cama de su hermano y de más objetos pequeños de gran utilidad para su madre.

La realidad la regresa al presente, y Seyun camina hasta el fondo del apartamento, donde está la cama sin cobijas, se sienta en la orilla, exhausta por el viaje tan incómodo.

Seyun saca de su mochila algo de ropa limpia, y la organiza en el closet que está al otro lado del escritorio junto a su cama. Saca los libros de la caja, y los apila en una pequeña repisa también sobre el escritorio, y deja su laptop y móvil en éste. Los artículos de aseo personal los toma entre las mano junto con su pijama y se encierra en el baño, para encontrarles su lugar ahí y tomar una merecida ducha tibia.

El agua la relaja demasiado, y Seyun sonríe por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lleva en Seúl. Al fin está aquí, se dice, a un par de días de iniciar su vida como estudiante universitaria.

⌂ ⌂ ⌂

¡Qué agotador! Baekhyun nunca había imaginado que llegar a Seúl con cinco maletas fuese tan pesado. Creyó que sería fácil, después de todo, pero cuando finalmente arroja todas sus cosas al taxi y le tiende la dirección escrita al conductor, se da cuenta que no fue tan buena idea.

Baekhyun mira por la ventanilla del asiento trasero a la ciudad. No conoce muy bien Seúl, mucho menos la zona universitaria, pero confía en que su buen amigo Park Chanyeol le ha conseguido un buen apartamento en un área lujosa de ahí. "Oh, no te preocupes Baek, mi amigo me ha dicho que está muy bien. Un departamento para ti mismo", le había dicho.

Claro, ¡un apartamento para él solo y un cuerno! Si algo odia Byun Baekhyun es la soledad. ¡Caray, que él es un chico de gente! Vivir solo en una ciudad tan grande se le hace la cosa más horrible que pueda pasarle.

Pero claro, Park Chanyeol, ese traidor, tuvo que romper sus planes de irse a arrendar un bonito apartamento juntos porque Sandara le dijo que puede quedarse con ella en su apartamento. ¡Al diablo Sandara! Chanyeol está tan enamorado de su bonita novia que incluso se olvidó de que tiene un súper mejor amigo. Y ahora Baekhyun tiene que vivir solo. ¡Por supuesto, hagamos eso! ¡Dejemos solo a Byun Baekhyun!

Baekhyun baja del taxi maldiciendo por lo bajo, recordando las palabras de Chanyeol, porque «Baek, tienes que entender, es mi novia. No puedo decirle que no a mi novia. ¡Vamos, Baek, no rompas mis álbumes de Eminem, son edición limitada!», ¡y un carajo que Baekhyun va a entender!

Camina asfixiándose bajo las valijas, son demasiado pesadas y realmente no pensó bien al llevar todas sus pertenencias el mismo día. Piensa en que debió llevarlas poco a poco, pero ahora da igual, porque ya está en Seúl, y su cuerpo se siente como una masa gelatinosa, y realmente se arrepiente por holgazanear en clase de deportes.

Con mucho esfuerzo, abre la puerta doble del edificio y mete una a una las valijas al recibidor vacío. ¿No se supone que ahí tiene que estar una recepcionista? Sin embargo, todo lo que Baekhyun ve son medidores de luz, una pared forrada de buzones postales y un par de sofás mal cuidados. Baekhyun suspira. Qué bonita bienvenida. ¿En dónde están las bonitas edecanes y los botones que Chanyeol había prometido? Pamplinas.

Hay un ruido detrás de él y Baekhyun se gira sobre sus talones para encontrarse con un anciano con uniforme de intendencia. Baekhyun esboza una sonrisa, ¡al fin alguien a quien preguntar!

—Disculpe—Canturrea— ¿Sabe en dónde se encuentra el ascensor? Necesito llegar al piso 23, mi apartamento es el 534-B.

El anciano prorrumpe en carcajadas, pillando a Baekhyun desprevenido y haciéndolo dar un saltito con un «¡Oh, me asustó» en su acento natal. El anciano no dice absolutamente nada, sólo continúa riéndose sin parar mientras señala hacia el fondo de la estancia, hacia un pasillo con iluminación barata. Baekhyun mira en la misma dirección queriendo saber qué fue lo que le causó tanta gracia al viejo. Y por fin lo ve.

Escaleras.

El rostro de Baekhyun se descompone hasta convertirse en una oscura expresión de total arrepentimiento y decepción. ¿En qué momento creyó que podía confiar en Park Chanyeol?

—Tiene que ser una broma... —Gimotea cuando se da cuenta de su triste realidad: Son diez pisos, con cinco maletas que cargar. Y no hay ascensor.

⌂ ⌂ ⌂

¡Qué perfecto es ahora que ha tomado una ducha y está recostada en su nueva y cómoda y dulce cama! Seyun siente que podía dormirse en cualquier momento, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere porque la vista de Seúl desde el piso 23 es realmente gratificante.

Está a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando escucha un inusual sonido proviniendo desde la puerta. Seyun se pone de pie y camina hacia el pasillo, y el ruido se convierte ahora en un zarandeo de la puerta, y Seyun sabe que alguien está intentando entrar a su casa, y sabe que tiene que conseguir algo para defenderse. Toma una escoba que descansa sobre la puerta del baño, mientras sigue escuchando y viendo cómo la puerta se mueve insistentemente, hasta que ésta se abre de golpe y un sujeto de cabellos claros asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

Seyun no lo piensa más, emite un alarido que hace que el hombre dé un respingo y grite a su vez; en la conmoción, Seyun se asusta aún más y sólo puede lanzar un escobazo hacia el hombre que lloriquea y pide compasión.

—¡Basta, basta, éste es mi departamento! —Dice el hombre poniéndose de pie dentro de la casa. Y Seyun siente el estómago en la garganta literalmente.

—¡Éste es MI departamento! —Espeta Seyun con la escoba en la mano. El hombre es más bien un chico como de su edad, y Seyun casi duda de si es un en realidad chico o chica, porque sus manos son incluso más bonitas y femeninas que las suyas, y tiene el cabello teñido. Pero su voz es algo grave y masculina, y definitivamente no es la de una chica.

—No, no. Yo arrendé éste departamento. ¿Lo ves? —El chico le muestra las llaves en su mano—. ¿Por qué tendría esto si no lo hubiese arrendado?

Seyun lo mira horrorizada y lo apunta con la escoba, como una amenaza.

—Espera aquí... ¡No te muevas o te entierro esto en el trasero! —Le advierte con voz dura y se va deslizando por la encimera de la cocina hasta llegar al piso donde dejó la mochila con los papeles que iba a necesitar. Busca nerviosamente, con un ojo en la mochila y el otro en el chico que ahora se rasca la nariz, fisgoneando con la mirada todo el lugar. Qué desagradable...

Cuando encuentra lo que busca, corre a donde se encuentra él y le muestra tajantemente el contrato que firmó hace ya varios días.

—¡Soy Oh Seyun y pagué un depósito de tres meses de renta por éste departamento, por lo tanto es mío!

¡Y QUE A BYUN BAEKHYUN LO PARTA UN RAYO Y LO ORINE UNA VACA, DEMONIOS! ¡ALGUIEN VA A MORIR Y ÉSE NO ES OTRO QUE PARK-GIGANTE-ESTÚPIDO-CHANYEOL!


	3. El destino es catastrófico

Seyun no sabe si echarse a llorar o reírse por la ironía, porque resulta que el tal Byun Baekhyun también tiene un contrato de arrendamiento con depósito pagado, justo igual que ella. La única diferencia es el nombre y firma del alquilador, que por lo que se lee, son familia. Seyun opta por reírse frenéticamente cuando se lo confirma el encargado del edificio que, muy apenado, les explica la situación a los dos.

—Sí —musita el anciano vestido de conserje—. Los hijos del antiguo dueño de la propiedad están en disputa por el edificio. Parece que les han alquilado el mismo apartamento por error—. Y ahora Seyun no se ríe, porque está muy ocupada mordiéndose las uñas hasta llegarse a la carne de los dedos, y es que  _está quedándose sin un lugar para vivir y tendrá que dormir en las calles con toda seguridad y simplemente todo está mal._

—Señor—canturrea el tal Baekhyun desde su lugar, recargado en la encimera de la cocina—. ¿No habrá manera de obtener un reembolso?

—El depósito no tiene reembolso, joven. Eso está en las cláusulas del contrato.

Baekhyun se apresura a hurgar entre los papeles que tiene entre las manos y Seyun rueda los ojos irritada. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan descuidado como para no revisar el contrato que estás firmando? ¡Hay que ser idiota!

—Ah, es verdad. Pero yo no quiero perder mi depósito —manifiesta Baekhyun tontamente.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? —Seyun le reclama con voz reacia—. ¡De entre todas las cosas que podrían pasarme en éste mundo...! —Seyun se lamenta escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. ¿Por qué a ella? ¡¿Qué ha hecho para merecer esto?! Y encima con un mono sin educación que se pica la nariz en público y merodea por ahí sin pedir permiso.

El anciano se disculpa en nombre de los dueños y se retira porque no hay nada que él pueda hacer, dejando a una enfurruñada Seyun y a un despreocupado Baekhyun en la cocineta.

—Será mejor que pienses en otro lugar para vivir, porque éste es mi departamento —declara Seyun con el ceño fruncido—. Y saca todas tus cosas, no hay necesidad de que se queden aquí.

—Eres un alma solidaria y una buena samaritana, ¡te dejaré la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá esta noche! —Le dice Baekhyun inclinándose con una sonrisa burlona antes de darle la espalda y jalar consigo una maleta que había metido hacía rato.

—¡No, no, no! —Seyun pronuncia cada sílaba fuertemente, adelantándose a sus pasos para impedirle llegar al sofá—. ¡Tú te vas!

El rostro de Baekhyun pierde la amable sonrisa y la mira fijamente unos segundos, pero Seyun no quita la mirada altiva, sino que la refuerza, alzando la barbilla.

—¡ _Eish_ , al menos déjame dormir aquí hoy, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir!

—¡No voy a dejar que un completo desconocido duerma en mi departamento!

—Déjame corregirte: «Nuestro departamento». Tanto tú como yo tenemos derechos iguales en éste lugar, así que no la hagas más grande y déjame dormir, ¿vale?

Seyun bufa y se da la media vuelta, encolerizada, y Baekhyun no puede evitar que una traviesa sonrisa triunfadora se cuele en sus labios. En un principio, se había asustado. Llegar a su apartamento y llevarse la sorpresa de que ya está ocupado fue algo terrible, pero no es tan malo porque Baekhyun _odia_  estar solo después de todo.

El problema es que  _es una chica_. Una muy quejumbrosa y malhumorada chica. Una quejumbrosa, malhumorada chica con rasgos totalmente exóticos que no son coreanos en absoluto. Baekhyun apenas reaccionó cuando la vio muerta de miedo con una escoba en la mano, pero la verdad es que lo había desconcertado su perfecto coreano no muy acorde con su apariencia totalmente extranjera. Pero luego se enteró de que también tiene nombre coreano, y entonces no tiene nada de sentido para él. Pero no era ese el momento para detenerse a ver esas cosas,  _porque había una extraña en su apartamento._

Baekhyun deja de divagar entre los recuerdos de hace apenas un momento, y no escucha ningún ruido a sus espaldas así que se dedica a sacar cobijas de una de sus tantas maletas –la más grande- y tenderlas en el sofá. Es pequeño, para dos personas, pero Baekhyun no es muy alto de todos modos y puede soportar dormir con los pies al aire.

Está por acostarse tranquilamente hasta que la ve aparecer otra vez delante de él con una cinca adhesiva muy gruesa y muy grande de color gris en sus manos. ¿Va a amordazarlo o qué? Baekhyun pasa saliva trabajosamente. Seyun le dedica una mirada asesina y se agacha, extendiendo la cinta adhesiva con un chasquido esperado.

Baekhyun no puede creerlo, pero Oh Seyun está pegando la cinta en la duela de madera y, ¿en verdad está haciendo una división del apartamento? Baekhyun la observa boquiabierto llegar hasta la cocina y cuando ella termina, le dedica una mirada de "¿Es en serio?" que ella contesta con un mohín: "Esto es jodidamente en serio".

Baekhyun suelta una risa sofocada.

—Esta mitad es tu parte y no tienes nada que hacer en la mía. Si cruzas la línea, te voy a matar, ¿entendido?

Baekhyun se muerde los labios para no sonreír y se lleva una mano a la frente, mofándose con un saludo militar solemne.

—Como ordene, mi capitana.

⌂ ⌂ ⌂

Hay algo que debes saber sobre Oh Seyun, y es que ella no es una chica coreana ordinaria. Si la vieras caminar por la calle, pensarías que es una extranjera perdida. Con ojos grandes, piel canela y cabello ondulado. No hay nada que decir al respecto: Su padre era mexicano. Por eso Seyun heredó toda la pinta latina, pero nada más.

A diferencia de ella, su hermano menor, Sehun, es la viva imagen de su madre: De piel blanca como la leche, ojos rasgados y cabello negro y lacio. Seyun está orgullosa de su apariencia, porque el chiquillo apenas tiene dieciséis años y todas las chicas de su preparatoria ya babean por él. Sehun no se parece en nada a ella, y por un lado, agradece al cielo por eso. Al menos a Sehun le está ahorrando un montón de problemas.

— _Hi, do you have trouble finding your classroom?_  —Una bonita chica se le acerca con una sonrisa en el rostro y su acento marcado le da un bofetón a Seyun en la cara. Que le hable en inglés ya es en sí mismo agobiante.

—Soy coreana —le aclara seriamente, y el rostro de la chica parece desencajado—. Y sí, ¿En dónde está el aula A12?

La chica boquea algo antes de contestarle: "Por el pasillo principal, la tercera puerta a la derecha".

— _Thank you!_  —Agradece Seyun con una mofa sarcástica y le da la espalda para dirigirse a donde le indicó. Está cansada de los recibimientos en inglés. Pero al menos es mejor a que la gente desaparezca apenas ponga un pie en el lugar.

Seyun camina distraídamente por los pasillos, deteniéndose a observar el panorama. Estudiantes corriendo por aquí y por allá, apuestos chicos sonriendo encantadoramente, y lindas muchachas con faldas cortas y largos cabellos lacios que Seyun realmente  _envidia_.

No está muy conforme con su apariencia, pero de ninguna manera va a pagar un dinero que no tiene para lucir como la sociedad quiere que luzca. ¡Hacer dinero, Seyun, y cuando lo tengas no te tendrás que preocupar por lo que los demás digan, mientras no hablen de tu familia!

Piensa en eso mientras camina observando todo como si fuese una turista, hasta que siente un empujón en sus espaldas y la carpeta que cargaba entre sus manos cae al piso sonoramente.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Escucha, y un chico se adelanta a sus pasos para recoger los objetos que cayeron a sus pies—. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho, iba corriendo y... —el chico habla pausadamente y se inclina cada vez que se disculpa, hasta que su voz se va apagando cuando se detiene en su rostro al entregarle sus cosas—. No me fijé.  _I'm so...—_ está a punto de volver a inclinarse pero Seyun se apresura a detenerlo.

—¡Hablo coreano, está bien! —Le dice ella, y el chico se irgue con una sonrisa de soslayo.

—Vaya, lo hablas incluso mejor que yo —y parece avergonzado—. Soy Zhang Yixing, pero todos por aquí me dicen Lay—. Le tiende una cálida mano que Seyun estrecha tímidamente.

—Es porque soy coreana, nací y he vivido aquí siempre... —explica enredosamente—. Yo soy Oh Seyun, y todos me dicen...  _Mmm_ , pues, Seyun —Seyun hace una mueca como si dijera algo absurdo, y se ríe de sí misma.

—Vale, Seyun. ¡Bienvenida a la universidad! —Dice alegremente el chico antes de inclinarse otra vez, en forma de despedida, y se marcha trotando—. ¡Chicos, espérenme!

Seyun sonríe tontamente. Por alguna razón, se sintió cómoda, pero es una pena porque parece que no lo va a volver a ver. Es un campus muy grande. No es otra cosa más que la comodidad de saber que no es la única extranjera o con apariencia extranjera en el campus. Se siente más animada después de eso, así que va silbando en busca de su aula.

⌂ ⌂ ⌂

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Sabes lo incómodo que fue? ¡Había una chica ahí, una chica asesina ninja amenazándome con un palo de escoba! —Se queja amargamente Baekhyun.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Mi amigo debió haber hecho las cosas mal, ¡no fue mi culpa! —Repite por enésima vez en el día Park Chanyeol, con sus orejas de Dumbo resplandeciendo fuera de su gorra al revés. Chanyeol levanta el rostro lentamente, y una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en sus labios—. Pero Baek, ¿la chica es bonita? Si es bonita deberías quedarte ahí el mayor tiempo posible.

—¡Ah, no sé, no sé, no me interesa! —Se queja Baekhyun—. De todos modos no me iré, ya he pagado tres meses de renta.

Chanyeol chasquea y le da un puñetazo suave a Baekhyun en el hombro antes de ladear la cabeza pícaramente.

—Aun así —dice el más alto entre dientes, su gruesa voz suena ridículamente aguda, como la de una nenita. Baekhyun rueda los ojos antes de reírse frenéticamente.

—¡Vamos a buscar nuestras aulas, mi primera clase empieza en quince minutos!

Chanyeol baja del quicio donde está sentado, siguiendo a Baekhyun, y se internan en el amplio pasillo principal. Hay mucha gente ¡Y a Baekhyun le encanta la gente! Hay chicas bonitas, ¡Y a Baekhyun le gustan las chicas bonitas! Y hay chicas asesinas ninjas que lo miran fijamente desde el otro lado del pasillo... ¡Y a Baekhyun... NO LE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS ASESINAS NINJAS, EN ESPECIAL ESA QUE VIENE A ÉL CON CARA DE HOMICIDA!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Oh Seyun lo encara con el ceño fruncido, y Baekhyun finge una amplia sonrisa, riendo nerviosamente.

—¿A qué te refieres con «qué haces aquí»? Vine a la universidad, por supuesto. Soy un niño bueno que estudia para enorgullecer a sus padres —dice solemne, y entonces Chanyeol Orejas Grandes suelta una carcajada que hace que Baekhyun lo mire feo de reojo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí, vas a dividir el campus a la mitad también?

—Sería buena idea —escupe Seyun con ironía—. ¿Te has encontrado un nuevo apartamento?

—¿Es una pregunta obligatoria o puedo pasarla?

—¡Contéstame! —Exige Seyun, ¡pero qué mandona es ésta mujer!

—No, no he buscado nada para empezar. Oye, ¿por qué no simplemente buscas otro apartamento? No quiero tener que buscar otro.

—Yo  _no_   _puedo_  buscar otro, así que márchate tú —le pide Seyun desviando la mirada mientras se muerde los labios. Baekhyun corre a contestarle, pero lo interrumpe la mano de Chanyeol en su pecho y Baekhyun sólo sabe que  _está en problemas_.

—Dulce  _mademoiselle_ , sé que mi amigo aquí presente es un completo idiota, pero déjeme disculparme en nombre de él por no haber buscado algún otro departamento.

Baekhyun se da un palmazo en el rostro,  _Chanyeol, ¿qué acabas de hacer, idiota?_

—¡¿Así que todo esto es culpa tuya?! —El grito se escucha en todo el pasillo, acompañado por golpeteos que Seyun da a Chanyeol con su carpeta.

— _Yah, yah_. ¡Eso duele, no, no, con el lomo no!  _¡Ouch!_  ¡Ay, Dara verá estos moratones! ¡Baekhyun, ayúdame y no sólo te rías, enano de mierda! —Se queja Chanyeol escandalosamente entre cada golpe en la cabeza, y en los brazos, y en los hombros.

Baekhyun ríe más fuerte, agachándose y señalándolo.

— _Meeeerong_ —se burla Baekhyun sacándole la lengua mientras un gigantesco Chanyeol es reducido a una masa flácida que recibe golpes por parte de una mujercita que es la mitad de su peso y estatura—. Eso te pasa por meterte dónde no te llaman.

⌂ ⌂ ⌂

Baekhyun llega esa tarde al apartamento para encontrarse con que Seyun está montada en un banquito de madera, poniendo clavos en dos paredes contrarias para atar un cordón que cruce la habitación y así pueda colgar una sábana gruesa en forma de cortina, para separar la sala –que ahora se ha convertido en la habitación de Baekhyun- de la única recámara.

Seyun le dedica una mirada asesina antes de levantar la improvisada pared y ocultarse detrás de ella dignamente. Niña loca, piensa Baekhyun, como si él tuviese interés alguno en ella,  _¡já!_


End file.
